1 Touch Football
40 |totalstrength = 1,573,151 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 39,329 |totalnukes = 361 |rank = |score = 5.86 }} 1 Touch Football (1TF) was created by former members of the OTF Alliance on 23 October 2007. Initially called the Real OTF and then One Touch Football, it was finally agreed that the name 1 Touch Football offered sufficient distinction from other alliances to avoid confusion on Planet Bob. 1TF promotes growth through aid, trade, tech farming and donation deals. The structure of 1TF is based on a Football Club (Association Football, not Gridiron), although all founder members have an equal say in the direction and policies of 1TF. On 30 May 2008, 1TF moved team and joined the Blue Sphere, at the same time we moved into our new stadium (forum). You can find us on #cn-1tf on the Coldfront network. The Founders Aldorfc of Cote D'Ivoire, Bainy of BainyOTF, Barnetboyz of Pancake Island, DonGore of Gordontcha, eldiego1984 of AynRandon, GloryUtd of The Kings Seat, Jambo of Faddyland, Jvovk of Hairy Wolves, Mayzie of He-She Isles, Mikiz of Austranesia, Nickyh of Replicant Nation and Poyplemonkeys of Poyplonia. Explanation of Roles Firms Director: Military Marketing Director: External Affairs Managing Director: Internal Affairs Charter We, members of 1 Touch Football (1TF), agree to abide by the rules of this charter at all times, we promise to promote national sovereignty, act respectfully and in a polite manner. We agree to defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and promote the 1 Touch Football way of life to Planet Bob. New Signings Unless prior approval is given by a member of the 1 Touch Football Board of Directors, all nations wishing to become a 1TF member must abide by the following rules: - Nations must have no current aggressive or defensive wars. - Nations must not owe aid to any other nations or alliance, with the exception of outstanding tech deals, which the board must be informed of. - Declare any aid received in lieu of trade agreements, including the period of trade and any other clauses. All Nations are required to sign up at our forums http://www.1touchfootball.com/index.php and any nation not doing so will be considered to be ghosting. It's strongly recommended but not compulsory for all new signings to change to the BLUE team at their earliest convenience. Team Briefings All Members are requested to attend Team Briefings (visit the Alliance Forums) as regularly as possible. This is to keep updated with alliance politics, as well as trades and wars, especially at times when a member may come under attack. At times, private messages will be sent both in game and via the forums informing you of specific events, but it would be appreciated if as many as possible could attend frequently in order to keep the forums and our community thriving. Club Structure The structure of 1 Touch Football is based on that of a football club, we have the Board of Directors who are responsible for the decision making aspects of the alliance and then Corporate Officers who serve to advise the Board and assist in the day to day running of the alliance. Board of Directors The Executive Board is made up of three Directors who have the ultimate say on club affairs and are in charge of all decision making aspects of the alliance, including but not limited to the appointment and removal of Corporate Officers, signing of treaties, charter amendments and alliance warfare. All major alliance policies, including those above shall be discussed where possible with the Corporate Officers, then voted on by the Board of Directors. Two of Three Directors must approve or decline all alliance decisions. The Board will comprise of the following positions: Firms Director - Military Water Boy - Foreign Affairs Managing Director - Internal Affairs Directors can be removed by a vote of no confidence from the two other Directors. In the event of a Director either resigning or being removed from office, the remaining two Directors will appoint a replacement. Corporate Officers Corporate Officers are appointed by the Board of Directors to advise and assist in the daily running of the club. Again, a 2/3 vote from the Board is required to appoint or remove a Corporate Officer. Football Hooliganism(Wars) 1 Touch Football does not promote hooliganism but appreciates that it is very much a part of what happens on Planet Bob, so doesn't wish to take that experience away from its members. To limit acts of hooliganism by members of 1TF, we have imposed the following rules for all members to abide by, failure to do so may result in the termination of their contract. - No member of 1TF shall attack another Blue team nation. - No member of 1TF shall attack any Red team nation. - No member shall attack any nation with nuclear weapons. - No member shall attack any sovereign alliance or a protectorate of a sovereign alliance; a sovereign alliance defined as any alliance with more than one member. - No member shall attack any of our allies or Alliances with whom we have any treaties. - No member shall attack any nation that is a POW (Prisoner of War) or has POW in their Alliance Affiliation. - All members must keep at least one aggressive war slot open and available for use in the defence of 1TF. Nuclear Policy 1 Touch Football recognises nuclear weapons to be a useful defensive weapon and deterrent to any potential aggressors and so encourages it's larger nations to purchase them. However, our members are not permitted to nuke nations aligned or unaligned without prior approval from the Chairman or Firms Director. Sneaky Tactics(Espionage) No member of 1TF is to spy on any other nation or alliance unless given prior permission by the Chairman or Firms Director, or if 1TF is currently at a state of war with such nation / alliance. Acts of espionage against 1TF are will be seen as acts of war and dealt with accordingly. Recruitment The Managing Director and 1TF Scout's are responsible for recruiting new members but shall not attempt to recruit members of sovereign alliances or members of an alliance under the protection of a sovereign alliance. Contract Termination Members of 1TF can expect to have their contract terminated if perceived to have persistently breached rules of the club by the Board of Directors. Deliberate harm or endangerment of 1TF or its allies will also result in immediate expulsion and possible ZI'ing of such nation. Amendments to the Charter A motion to submit changes to the charter may be made by any member of the board. Such motions should be discussed at board meetings, then voted on and will only be passed if a super-majority vote is reached during a 48 hour voting period. Treaties *Member of the AZTEC bloc * with Carpe Diem * with Greenland Republic * with OTF Alliance